Joust
Sonic For Hire: Aliens is the third episode of the fifth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the fifty-fifth episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and Tails are jousting against a flock of Space Ostriches when they reunite with Eggman and Jim. Sonic and Tails have made their way to the lava fields of Joust, having hijacked a couple of "space ostriches" to turn other space ostriches into eggs. Sonic angrily asks when the insanity will end, as he is getting pretty tired of the ostrich spine in his ass. Tails, however, is actively enjoying the ''Jousting ''experience and tells Sonic to just keep it up, despite Sonic logically noting that he is just landing on the heads of the other ostriches. When Tails scores another egg, Eggman comes onscreen just to ask if somebody said "Egg". Jim soon follows him, refusing to believe that this is what they have waited an hour and a half off screen for, though Eggman notes it was worth it. Sonic is confused as to why the two have arrived, stating that they were supposed to die in the movie theater explosion, apologizing while he is at it. Eggman completely accepts his apology, saying that he and Jim bolted when they saw his face on the screen. Jim is confused about what exactly is happening, Sonic halfheartedly explains that you are supposed to "Joust shit". Sonic also states that Tails is loving the experience, as evidenced when Tails taunts an ostrich after killing it. Eggman takes this as a sign the two are back together. Sonic agrees but mentions that he has been treating Tails like shit more often and invites the others to join him. Tails arrives on his own space ostrich, telling the guys to get on their space ostriches to help them murder the other space ostriches. Jim tells Tails to eat shit, and Eggman fails to come up with a dick-eating insult, telling the fox to leave, then come back. When asked why they are insulting him, Jim tells Tails that Sonic allowed it. Sonic just tells everybody to joust so they can leave. Jim hops on his own ostrich, while Eggman triumphantly announces his to arrive. Eggman's ostrich lets loose a shriek of pain when he jumps on it and, thanks to the former scientist's gargantuan girth, can only hop 2 or 3 feet over the ground. Sonic, Tails, and Jim, safely in the air on their ostriches, witness the scene unfold. Eggman's ostrich manages to hover over a lava pit, with Eggman attempting to avoid it by clinging to a platform. The doctor's mitts can't hold on long enough, and he hits his head on a platform and falls into the lava, which singes his clothes off. As the other three watch Eggman struggle, Tails becomes bored with the experience, asking the others if they want to get food. Everyone agrees, and they fly off to quell their hunger. Eggman manages to climb out of the lava, in the buff and asks them to bring him back an "egg" roll, at least until he notices that they have already left. The episode ends with Eggman trying to save face, claiming he is simply ahead of his time. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim Video File:Sonic For Hire - Joust Category:Episodes Category:Season 5